villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slade (Teen Titans Go!)
Slade Joseph Wilson, also known as Jade Wilson is the main antagonist of Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. He is the Teen Titan's greatest enemy, particularly Robin's, and will stop at nothing to destroy them. Although he was the primary villain in the original Teen Titans series, Slade did not make any actual appearances in Teen Titans Go! until "The Titans Show", which was merely a background appearance. He was voiced by Will Arnett. Personality While still a cunning, serious, manipulative and diabolical criminal mastermind that must not to be underestimated, this version of Slade is portrayed as comically serious supervillain who noticeably less composed and more sarcastic. Whereas his original counterpart possesses sadistic streak and repeatedly antagonize Titans (particularly Robin and Terra), this Slade initially not interested in making enemy the titular heroes and only wanted to minding his own evil plans until they proved to be major problem for his schemes. He also visibly annoyed by the Titans' rambunctious antics, seeing them as ridiculous obstacles and hated if anyone mistaken him as Deadpool. Role Slade first appears when he breaks into Star Labs to steal a crystal. The Teen Titans arrive and attempt to stop him, but mistake him as Deadpool, which Slade retorts by saying he came out way before Deadpool did. He defeats them by using his "mind powers" (which in actuality are just childish illusory tricks) and makes off with the crystal, but not before telling the Titans that they are jokes. The next day, a distraught Robin is asked by Beast Boy to come into the living room to show them a movie that they had made for him. Robin turns it off prematurely after proclaiming his dream of having a movie about him and the Titans agree to head to Hollywood to make it possible. Upon arriving, they once again must sneak in and run into director Jade Wilson who is responsible for all the superhero movies being made. She turns down the Titans' request to be in a movie, but explains that the only way she would make one about them is if they were the only superheroes in the world. The Titans briefly take her words seriously by going back in time to prevent the origins of the other superheroes, but only end up ruining the future forcing them to go and undo their blunder. Slade next arrives at Wayne Tech to infuse the crystal's power and the Titans arrive to stop him, this time putting up an actual fight. They secure the crystal, but Slade escapes, resolving to split Robin from his teammates. The next day, Jade invites the Titans back to Hollywood and announces that she will be making a movie about them due to their recent fight with Slade. While Robin is given a tour of the premises, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg venture out and cause mischief. They find a Doomsday Machine that is heavily guarded by the heroes and try to destroy it, but Jade arrives and reveals that D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. is just a terrible acronym for a new streaming service for the new movie she is making. She resolves to drop the rest of the Titans from the film and make it solely about Robin which he accepts, much to the consternation of his team who wish him luck. Robin finishes making the movie, but during a scene where he interacts with the Titan Tower door panel, a light falls and knocks him out. He awakens and finishes the scene where Jade reveals that they are in the tower for real and that she is actually Slade himself in disguise. He gets the crystal back and plans to use it to control the world, having made numerous superhero films so that they would be too busy to stop him. Robin escapes and calls his friends back who gladly join to take out Slade. While the Titans unmask him at the premiere of Robin: The Movie, Slade unleashes the crystal's power and takes control of all the heroes who chase down the Titans. Robin goes after Slade while the rest of the team leads off the heroes. However, when the Titans arrive and destroy the screens, Slade has already used his new power to control Robin and tells him to attack his friends. Beast Boy and Starfire try to stop him but to no avail as he violently kicks Beast Boy (much to Raven's concern) and uses his staff to electrocute Starfire before tossing her away. As the four are being cornered, Cyborg inserts the tape of their homemade movie to show Robin the rest of it. At first, he still believes that they regard him as a joke, but when he sees how they credit him for bringing them together as a team and regard him as a true hero, Robin comes to his senses and the team takes out Slade together, defeating him and his giant robot. Slade, however, rises from the wreckage of his robot, only to praise the Titan's musical number before falling unconscious. Gallery bandicam 2018-05-27 15-58-24-274.jpg SladeScreenshot.png LDN-L-TEENTITANS-0727-42.jpg teen-titans-go-deathstroke.jpg Trivia *Throughout the show there are small, brief hints of Slade, such as his face being on Robin's punching bag in "The Date". Slade has also affiliated with some other characters in the Teen Titans Go! series. Like, Terra (possible apprentice/servant) and Rose Wilson (daughter). *Unlike most versions of Slade, this incarnation is not Pure Evil. *Before his appearance in the theatrical film, the writers of the show have stated that they can use Slade, and they want to use the villain for the series. However, they are not sure how to use him because he is such a dark and serious villain who would look out of place in the show's silly format, which is somewhat odd because Trigon has appeared on the show frequently who is also suppose to be a dark and serious villain. **By the time of his appearance in the theatrical film, they finally came to agreement where Slade would be portrayed as comically serious villain and reluctant nemesis of Teen Titans. *Ironically enough, this version of Slade is arguably the most successful and most competent version of him yet (maybe even more so than his original counterpart), as he managed to mind control almost every single superhero and very nearly succeeded in taking over the world. Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Self-Aware Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Parody/Homage Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Knights